criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Turning Up the Heat
Turning Up the Heat is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and forty-seventh case of the game. It is the thirty-second case of The Mystery and the sixth and final case in Howling Valley. Plot After the team decided to apprehend young artist Colleen Walters for her crimes of being "the Teacher", who was behind the disappearances and kidnappings in Howling Valley, Major and the player headed to Colleen's recruitment set where they found a large crack across the street from the city's earthquake and Colleen inside a metal cage plunged into the lava, her body burnt to a crisp. Ethan then revealed that Colleen was killed when her killer smashed her head into the metal cage, filing it as the weapon, and that a message in Colleen's pocket indicated that Colleen was not the Teacher, but an accomplice like the deceased Annie Garners. They then suspected their tech expert Erika Vanderbilt in her murder due to her connection to the artist before she directed them to the victim's art studio. They also suspected computer tech major Samuel Lupo, university freshman Shawn Barlow and university drama teacher Sylvia Halton. Mid-investigation, Chief Tempest warned Major to keep his feelings out of the investigation despite his belief that Samuel was not the Teacher. Soon after, Erika (despite her involvement in the murder investigation) revealed that she found out that Colleen was the one who kidnapped Gina Huntington, meaning the detectives needed to investigate the Howling Valley High School. At the high school, the player and Major then found clues to suspect two teachers from the high school, history teacher Tracy Darcy and English teacher Melody Bell, and university economics student Christina Bateman. Soon after, they found out that Samuel was planning to hack Colleen's website about her art and furry right protests and shut it down, much to Major's dismay. They also found out that Erika had assisted Samuel in making the hacking code, which led the tech expert to explain that she was tired of the artist meddling in her life and that she wanted her ego to be ruined in revenge. They also found out that Shawn Barlow had attacked the victim, which led Colleen to post his father's obituary and call him a beast. Soon after discovering the killer supported the Howling Valley Wolves, Diego told the team that Sylvia was about to jump into the lava. They then discovered that Colleen was Sylvia's biological daughter and that she had her when she was still a teenager. She said that she felt guilty for giving her away as she became a monster in her eyes. They also found out that Tracy and Melody both had Colleen as their student in elementary school and that they both criticized her gruesomely thought out work behind her back. They also found out that Christina was formerly the victim's girlfriend before they both broke up after Colleen started protesting against the furries. In the end, the team soon found enough evidence to incriminate Colleen's killer to be Tracy Darcy. After the team confronted Tracy about killing Colleen, she denied the accusations despite Major asking her about the gossip she spread about Colleen. However when Major accused her of being the Teacher, Tracy snapped and said that they were wrong to arrest her when she did the right thing. She then confessed to killing Colleen and being the mastermind behind the kidnapping and recruitment scheme as "the Teacher". She then told the detectives that Colleen was doing the whole plan wrong as she revealed that Colleen had wanted to test the recruits through terrible acts of doing things over the lava. She then told them that she argued with Colleen that night before she decided to give her a taste of her own medicine by smashing Colleen's head against the metal cage before putting her in the lava to make it look like a lava murder. She then told the detectives that most of the recruits were gone and they would never catch them. She then threw a book at Major and the player before running away to the roof of the school. She then wished them luck on finding the recruits before she jumped off to her death. After Tracy killed herself, Major vowed to find out where his family was and put an end to the Teacher's plans. After Tracy's death, Major and the player then decided to investigate Colleen's studio for the whereabouts of his missing in-law family. Major and the player then soon found a map concealed among Colleen's art supplies and soon figured out that it was the recruitment stage where Colleen was planning to carry out her actions to test the recruits of the scheme. They then noticed that there was a trapdoor concealed in the stage. They then hurried to the crime scene and found the trapdoor, only to find the room empty aside a few chains. Janice then swept the room and analyzed the chains, confirming that Summer and Ezekiel was being kept in the room until they were taken elsewhere. After learning this, Major ran off, leading Janice to find Major with the player in the break room, telling him that she was very sorry for what Major was going through. She then said that ever since Major had been trying to rebuild their relationship since her kidnapping and her brother's death, she had decided that she had wanted to try to help rebuild their friendship too, prompting Major to hug the laboratory chief. Meanwhile, Diana and the player decided to investigate the high school once again to find any information pertaining to the recruitment scheme that they've found out about. They then found out from Erika that she had discovered an unknown number on Colleen's phone. The team then soon found a burner phone at the high school, which the player unlocked before sending it to Erika. The tech expert then apologized for her involvement in the murder case before she told Diana and the player that she had found out about phone calls between Tracy and Colleen, the latest being about kidnapping Shawn Barlow. The player and Diana then hurried to Shawn's house and found the university student safe. They then warned Shawn about the Teacher's plans on him and he then thanked the detectives for ensuring his safety before gifting them a pair of overalls from the university. After all the events, Erika asked the player to help her investigate Colleen's art studio once again as she had some feeling that they missed something there due to Colleen's scatterbrained persona. They then investigated the studio, where they found a torn sticky note that revealed Summer and Ezekiel's location to be at a riverside hill in the district of Riverview Market. They then informed Major, who hugged and thanked Erika for her help, promising to the player and Erika that he would repay them for helping him finally find his missing wife and father-in-law. After all the events, the Chief decided that since Summer and Ezekiel was in Riverview Market, they would head there to rescue Major's family. Meanwhile, an unknown figure was talking to a woman in a red gown, asking them if the hostages was secured. She then promised to the mysterious person that she had them secured ever since the Teacher had done her part of the scheme. The figure then nodded, reminding her that their plan was within reach and that they had to continue to carry on the plans, holding a chess piece that was in the shape of a scholar. The woman then promised to keep the hostages hidden, saying that she would be walking up the altar very soon as an engagement ring glittered in the sunlight on her finger. Summary Victim *'Colleen Walters' (found killed in a metal cage, burnt to a crisp) Murder Weapon *'Metal Cage Bars' Killer *'Tracy Darcy' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect believes in astrology *The suspect supports the Howling Valley Wolves Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect believes in astrology *The suspect supports the Howling Valley Wolves Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect believes in astrology *The suspect supports the Howling Valley Wolves Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect believes in astrology *The suspect supports the Howling Valley Wolves Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect believes in astrology *The suspect supports the Howling Valley Wolves Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect believes in astrology *The suspect supports the Howling Valley Wolves Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect believes in astrology *The suspect supports the Howling Valley Wolves Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili. *The killer believes in astrology. *The killer supports the Howling Valley Wolves. *The killer wears a silver accessory. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Recruitment Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bucket, Faded Paper; New Suspect: Erika Vanderbilt) *Inform Erika about Colleen's death at her recruitment site. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Studio) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Threat from Furries; New Suspect: Shawn Barlow) *Interrogate Shawn about the threat to Colleen. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Colleen's Schedule; New Suspect: Sylvia Halton) *Ask Miss Halton about the victim being in her last class of the day. *Examine Bucket. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Samuel Lupo) *Question Samuel why he was at the crime scene. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer believes in astrology) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Metal Cage Bars; Attribute: The killer eats chili) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Howling High School. (Clues: Handbag, Broken Pieces, Threatening Flag; New Suspect: Tracy Darcy) *Question Tracy why she was still at the school. (Attribute: Tracy believes in astrology and eats chili) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Teacher Mug; New Suspect: Melody Bell) *Ask Melody if she knew Colleen. (Attribute: Melody believes in astrology and eats chili) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: ID Card Restored; New Suspect: Christina Bateman) *Question Christina about the murder. (Attribute: Christina believes in astrology and eats chili) *Analyze Threatening Flag. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer supports the Howling Valley Wolves; New Crime Scene: Studio Table) *Investigate Studio Table. (Clues: Colleen's Laptop, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Broken Statue) *Analyze Broken Statue. (09:00:00) *Question Shawn about breaking the victim's art statue. (Attribute: Shawn believes in astrology, eats chili and supports the Howling Valley Wolves) *Examine Colleen's Laptop. (Result: Colleen's Hacked Site) *Question Samuel about if he hacked Colleen's site. (Attribute: Samuel supports the Howling Valley Wolves, eats chili and believes in astrology, Erika supports the Howling Valley Wolves and eats chili) *Question Erika about helping Samuel hack Colleen's site. (Attribute: Erika believes in astrology) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Sylvia why she felt guilty about Colleen. (Attribute: Sylvia supports the Howling Valley Wolves, eats chili and believes in astrology; New Crime Scene: School Parking Lot) *Investigate School Parking Lot. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Folder) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Colleen and Christina) *Question Christina about her relationship. (Attribute: Christina supports the Howling Valley Wolves) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Colleen's School File) *Analyze School File. (09:00:00) *Question Melody about badmouthing Colleen. (Attribute: Melody supports the Howling Valley Wolves) *Question Tracy about badmouthing Colleen. (Attribute: Tracy supports the Howling Valley Wolves) *Investigate Victim's Stage. (Clues: Box of Tools, Colleen's Burnt Hat Hat) *Examine Burnt Hat. (Result: Silvery Substance) *Analyze Silvery Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Cage Key) *Analyze Cage Key. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Disappearing Without a Trace (6/6). (No stars) Disappearing Without a Trace (6/6) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clue: Colleen's Art Supplies) *Examine Colleen's Art Supplies. (Result: Map of Recruitment Stage) *Investigate Recruitment Stage. (Clue: Locked Trapdoor) *Examine Locked Trapdoor. (Result: Trapdoor Unlocked) *Analyze Secret Room. (03:00:00) *Calm Major down and assure that we will save Summer and Ezekiel. (Reward: Burger) *See what Erika can find about the recruitment scheme. *Investigate Howling High School. (Clue: Burner Phone) *Examine Burner Phone. (Clue: Burner Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Burner Phone. (06:00:00) *Go to Shawn's house and ensure he's okay. (Reward: Artistic Overalls) *Investigate Studio Table. (Clue: Torn Pieces; All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Sticky Note) *Examine Faded Sticky Note. (Result: Summer and Ezekiel's Location) *Inform Major where his in-law family is. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Howling Valley (The Mystery)